Question: Simplify the following expression: ${9(-q+3)+3(9-5q)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${9}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {9(}\gray{-q+3}{)} + 3(9-5q) $ $ {-9q+27} + 3(9-5q) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -9q+27 + {3(}\gray{9-5q}{)} $ $ -9q+27 + {27-15q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-9q - 15q} + {27 + 27}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-24q} + {27 + 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-24q} + {54}$ The simplified expression is $-24q+54$